Temptation
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Faith's POV and one night it all becomes a little overwhelming being around a certain blonde slayer. One shot! Only rated M coz I thought T rated may be inappropriate for some. Enjoy and leave reviews. #fuffylove
1. Chapter 1

We have this connection, she knows it, I know it but the difference is she fights harder against it. Why? I dunno. Probably cause she is so stuck up and has no sense of fun. Oh, but she could have fun...with me...we could have fun for hours, I could make her forget her own name, I could make her scream in pleasure...or pain. Whichever she prefers but knowing innocent Buffy she would never be the type for kinks, she would prefer vanilla...mmm vanilla I could just lick vanilla ice cream from her body right now, teasing my tongue over her nipples, her perfect toned abs, down to her...

"Faith?"

I look up to see an impatient blonde slayer looking at me, with them beautiful green eyes penetrating through mine. I swallow hard as she comes slightly closer just enough so I can smell that sweetness. That strong odour of vanilla and candy. Yes...Buffy smells like candy! Sweet succulent candy...to be savoured, sucked, licked...I suddenly gasp as she grazes my arm with hers.

"Fine, I'll go solo then" Buffy snaps. I finally get back to reality and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Wait..." I just want to pull her in and kiss her so passionately, have her tongue tease against mine, her warm breath on my lips... "...Erm...we were going somewhere?" I reply. Buffy signs and throws a wooden stake towards me. I grab it and place it into my inner leather jacket pocket and flash her a smile. She gives me a smile back, you know the smile, the little half smile she does, the one she knows gets me all wound up, makes me throb hard between my legs...I really need to stop doing that! Ok...concentrate...patrol...kill vamps...come home and have a shower...with Buffy, our wet bodies against each other, her fingers through my wet hair, her lips against my ear as she reaches climax... I snap out of my thoughts once again as I hear the front door open.

"You coming?" Buffy asks.

"I wish!" I mutter under my breath.

So here we are...patrolling...I would rather be fucking...damn it! I need something, anything to get these thoughts out of my head. We have been patrolling for the last ten minutes and after that time was up...that is when things became hard...not just for me...but for Miss fucking Queen B too! See the thing was we had never been around each other for longer then ten minutes because that is when things became...well complicated. We both could feel it, the connection, it was powerful, like a force pulling us to each other and B could feel it too she was just too embarrassed to admit it...not because she wanted another woman, because that woman was me...it pissed her off...maybe because of our past, if only she would just give in to the feeling that consumed her body when I was around her.

Next thing I know I am on the ground and a vampire is on top of me ready to sink his fangs into my neck. There is only one person I want sinking their teeth into my flesh and what do I know, speak of the devil...she arrives, my knight in shining armour...or something to that affect. Buffy dusts the vampire and reaches her hand out helping me up. Bad move. I swallow hard and try to speak as she stands inches away from me. What would happen if I did just happen to kiss her? What the hell am I saying? I suddenly feel her hand graze against my side. Can this get any worse?

"Your hurt" Buffy speaks so quietly it is almost a whisper.

"I'm five by five B, don't worry, it'll heal". I reply and look down at a deep cut on my hip. When did that happen? I look up to see her eyes burning into mine, her eyes dart to my lips for a brief second, I swear I can hear her heart beating faster.

"We should get you patched up" Buffy said ruining our moment. I shrug and give her a nod to agree, but as we turn to head back my surroundings go blurry and I feel unexpectedly light on my feet but Buffy places her arm around me and keeps me up as we head back home.

I black out and when I regain conciseness a smile creeps over my face. Sitting there watching over me is Buffy. "How you feeling?" she asks.

I look down and shrug. "I fainted like a little girl...not so macho as I thought huh?" I look down at my hip were the cut was and placed over it is a thick white bandage. "Anyway thanks..." I sit up and look around, I am lying on Buffy's bed. This is bad. I need to get out of here right now. We must have been in each other's company for at least twenty minutes if not longer. Was that a personal best? "I should go...to bed...in my room...alone" I stutter as I look into them deep green eyes of hers and them perfectly shaped lips. I bite down on my tongue as I can hear the clock ticking away beside me. "Its late..." I make my way out of her room but she grabs my arm forcing me to turn to her gaze.

"You should take my bed...I can sleep downstairs or the floor...the floor is fine..I could sleep with you...erm...beside you...sleeping..." Buffy rambles. I shudder as I hear the words "beside you". She doesn't understand how much I would love her beside me...on top of me...inside of me...I look down to the floor and try so hard not to look at her. If I do I am not gonna hold back no more. I cant be in this room any longer. I want her right now...No I need her!

"Thanks but I'm good...um, well thanks for playing nurse..." I smile as I picture her in a nurse outfit seeing to my every last need...why Faith why? I had to think about that now.

"Are you sure?" she replies, her fingers graze my hip and I swear I have tears in my eyes as I try my hardest to fight off the temptation of taking her right there.

"Buffy..."

She puts her hand under my chin and makes me look into her eyes. Fuck. "Cause I really don't mind...as long as you don't snore" she continued flashing me that half smile once again. This is hell. I am in hell. With the hottest woman I have ever laid eyes on and I cant do anything! Well I can...but would she reject me? Would she freak out and have one of her Buffy moments? Or would she kiss me back and tease my mouth with that sweet tongue of hers? I swallow hard as her eyes continue to lock with mine and without knowing I was even doing it I am caressing her shoulder with my fingertips. Her skin is so soft to the touch. I need to feel all of it. I need her to feel me. Right now.

"I should...go" I managed to finally speak.

"Ok, get plenty of rest, if you need your dressing changed during the night just let me know" she said her thumb gently grazed the dressing securing a piece of loose tape, but as she moves her hand away from my hip, her fingers graze my stomach. She gasps slightly at the touch of my skin and her eyes dart from my lips to my eyes and back again.

"Faith..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as my lips meet hers. She moans slightly as I bite down on her bottom lip and wrap my arms around her waist. Her lips are so gentle and soft as they kiss mine, so perfect and suddenly it was all over. Buffy steps back and gives me one of her looks. You know the one? The one when you have pissed her off. "You should go..." she turns her back from me but I am not going down without a fight. We have waited to long and we finally gave in just for a few seconds, but for some reason she couldn't deal. I take her by surprise placing my hands on her breasts and gently begin kissing her neck.

"Just give in B" I whisper in her ear and I hear her gasp as my hot breath touches her skin.

"I cant...we cant...Faith...this is wrong" I ignore her and rip the t shirt from her body and grab the back of her hair, turning her to face me and forcefully kiss her. As she moans against my mouth, I can tell she is totally getting off on this but as my hands move down her body to unzip her jeans she pushes me away. "Faith...I said no! This is...its messed up Faith...what am I even doing?" she asks herself wiping her lips removing the taste of my kisses she was craving seconds ago.

"Something we have both wanted to do for years..." I replied my hand moves around her back and her bra falls from her. "...Finally giving in to temptation..." I grab at her jeans and unzip them and place my hand inside...well what do you know...Little miss not so innocent after all is not wearing any underwear. I smile as my fingers tease her and she cant tell me she is not getting off on this because she is like a waterfall right now. "...No more fighting it B...remember I want, I take..."

Buffy lets out a small moan as I take one of her nipples into my mouth and tease it gently with my teeth. "You have" Buffy whimpered, sounding so turned on by my touch. I look up at her and smile as her eyes look into mine once again. To my surprise she smiles back and in that moment with her, I know, I don't want to feel it. I never thought I could feel it.

It is no longer about temptation. It's about love.


	2. Chapter 2

I wait for her to tell me to stop, remind me how wrong this is...but it never comes...the only thing I hope does come is Buffy herself. I run my tongue from her nipple to her neck and I gently bite down making her gasp slightly. A small grin appears on my face as the blonde I have craved for years begins to pull at my clothes. I look into her eyes for a second, which are full of lust, nobody has ever looked at me like that before and I liked it.

Before we both know it, our clothes are on the floor and we are on the bed. You would think I would be on top of the world right now. I am naked with B underneath me and my hands exploring every inch of her slim, toned and tanned body but I was freaked. Was I going too fast? Too slow? Was Buffy right about this being wrong? I was starting to sound like the stuck up blonde now when moments ago I could not wait any longer and wanted her in every way possible.

I gasp as I feel her lips graze my neck and she begins to suck gently on my skin. As I enjoy the pleasure of her lips on my skin, I think for a moment. Would this happen again? Was it just this one time? Should I take it nice and slow, enjoy every moment while it lasts? Or fuck her so hard, she cums within minutes? I lick my lips as I think about her cumming...oh the noises she would make...whimpering, moaning, screaming...Well I am that good to be honest.

As I am in thought about this blonde beauty cumming and screaming my name over and over, my hands begin to wander down her magnificent body. I trace my fingers around her nipples making them both hard and begging for my lips around them, my other hand wanders down...between her legs...a place I never thought I would go...until now. I smile as I can feel how wet she is yet again. I gently run two fingers up and down of the outside of her and it drives her crazy...I can tell. Her body twitches and she whimpers slightly, her way of trying to tell me to go inside. I have decided I want this to last...well for now. You know me I may just change my mind. I can be so unpredictable.

"Faith..." My name escapes her lips as my tongue teases her nipples, my teeth gently latch on and I bite down...just for a few seconds. I can tell Buffy likes pain...well some anyway. As I am teasing her nipples, she seems to be getting more wetter by the second. I told you I was that good. I let out a quiet moan as I feel her fingers run through my hair, she grips the back every so often when I cause her pain and I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach as she does it. That is definitely a first. I have never got butterflies during sex...not ever. That took me by surprise so I decide to get her back and, suddenly the fingers that have been teasing the outside of her pussy I push inside of her as deep as possible causing her knees to shake slightly and a whimper from her lips. I look at her for a second but she refuses to make any eye contact with me...is she embarrassed or is she having another Buffy moment? I don't even care to find out and grip her chin quite rough forcing her to look at me. I smile and bite down on her bottom lip and I must have done something right because now her nails are now scratching down my back. Very hard. Just how I like it. I would never of thought Buffy could be this kinky but would it wear off eventually?

Suddenly her tongue is in my mouth, massaging against mine, damn this feels so good. I hope this feeling never ends. This moment...with her right now...its perfect. As our kiss continues I curve my finger inside of her and she moans into my mouth as I begin to increase my pace. Butterflies attack once again as she moans and her breathing increases, what is that all about? Was I really in love with her? That would be a first. Me in love...Really?

My thoughts are interrupted as I feel her hands slowly slide from my back to my sides, her fingers gently graze against my nipples and as a small moan escapes my lips, she takes my breasts and caresses them both in her grip putting pressure on both nipples driving me wild. I begin to increase my pace and slip another finger inside of her. She whimpers once again and her hands that were on my breasts are begging to travel even further down my body, but I grab both her hands with just one of mine and pin them above her head. She pulls from the kiss, her eyes widen and she swallows hard.

I bite on my own lip as I get off on that fearful look in her eyes. She liked the idea that I could hurt her, make her do anything I wanted and she wouldn't say no! Buffy always acted like such a sweet and innocent girl but really she craved danger, pain and anything the slightest bit naughty. She was just too proud to admit it.

So I had to decide in this moment...Do I enjoy this moment and take my time with her appreciating and adoring every part of her? Or do I do what I wanted to all those years ago? Punish her and leave her begging for more?

…...


	3. Chapter 3

A grin appears across my face showing off my dimples, the blonde slayer underneath my grip whimpers with pleasure as I continue to push my fingers deeper inside of her wanting to consume all of her. I want to hear her moan my name, I want her body shaking underneath mine, I want her to forget her own name and remember the one she was screaming...being mine of course.

"Faith..." a moan escapes her lips and nothing could have sounded more sexy. I cant stand it no more, I want to pin her down, fuck her and leave but I want her touching me right now. I am a complicated girl I know. I grab her wrists and place her hands back on my breasts, licking my bottom lip as her fingers tease both my nipples and she holds them like they are a wonderful trophy she has just been awarded.

She groans as I kiss her neck hard and gently bite on her skin pulling it with my teeth, and the next thing I know her nails are digging into my back, hard and deep as they scratch all the way down my spine causing me to shudder. A small giggle comes from her as I sit up to look at her.

"So...you like causing pain do you B?" I asked as I grab her by the back of the hair and pull her towards me. She whimpers once again and I soon wipe the smile from her face. Adding another finger inside of her I place my hand on her hip and force her to ride my fingers that were now deep inside of her, consuming her and about to drive her over the edge. She throws her head back and moans so loud it almost sounds like a scream.

"Faith...Faith...ahhhh!"

I grin as she continuously moans my name and without any warning I place two fingers on her clit and squeeze it hard. "Well...good thing for you I like inflicting it" I continue.

"FAITH! I...ahhhh..." Her body shakes uncontrollably and her eyes meet with mine. Full of lust, fear and pleasure all at once. I watch her on top of me and I feel as if I am in a lucid dream as the woman I have craved for so long is about to cum hard all over me. As her eyes continue burning into mine, I begin to tease my thumb around her clit in a circular motion and within seconds of doing so, the blonde slayer screams in pleasure and her warm juices coat my fingers. Her body shakes and she collapses on top of me, I feel her heart beating through her chest onto mine, sweat drips from her forehead onto my skin and her lips shake.

I bring my fingers to my lips tasting her sweetness and groan as the taste of her hits the back of my throat. "Damn B...that is overpowering" She blushes slightly and looks away from me as I continue to taste her from my fingers. "You ever taste yourself B?" She looks at me in somewhat disgust and shakes her head. "NO! Faith that's..." I cut her off and force my tongue inside her mouth, she tries to pull away as my tongue dances with hers. She finally pulls away and narrows her eyes at me, wiping her lips she rolls of me and onto the bed.

"Aw what's the matter B..." I grab the opportunity and jump on top of her and sit on her chest. …You don't like the taste?" She pulls a face and shakes her head. I pout and push myself up to her mouth. "Maybe you will like the taste of me instead?" Her eyes widen as she wiggles underneath me as my legs wrap around her head and her mouth comes into contact with my throbbing clit. She groans against me but she doesn't object to it, next thing I know her tongue is teasing me inside and out and her hands explore my body teasing, caressing and scratching every part of me. As an orgasm begins to build inside of me my eyes fill with tears as the overwhelming feeling takes over my entire body.

As I begin to cum inside of her mouth, she moans against me sending vibrations around my clit, I shudder with pleasure and roll of the blonde slayer and place an arm around her, holding her close to me I kiss her tasting myself this time ,and smile as her fingers run through my hair and down to my neck. I shudder from her touch and gently kiss her on the lips. She smiles against the kiss and moments later she is asleep in my arms, but after several hours pass I wake to find her gone. Just her smell lingers around the room and surprisingly I find myself disappointed.


End file.
